When Arthur is Excited
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Reprise de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3. Arthur a des attributs d'âne. Et si cela ne se limitait pas aux oreilles et au cri de l'animal ? et si Merlin allait le voir ?
**Voilà mon premier MERTHUR.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer~**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Guenièvre venait de quitter la chambre d'Arthur au pas de courses. Il fallait trouver rapidement une solution pour rendre forme qui était sienne au prince. La jeune femme allait d'abord faire part des nouvelles à son ami, Merlin. Lui seul pourrait trouver le moyen de les sauver d'un gobelin. Elle en avait l'intime conviction. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la servante avait précisé au blond que Merlin élaborait un plan. Seulement, le prince ne voyait pas comment son serviteur allait procéder. Lui-même, avec toute son intelligence et son maniement parfait de l'épée, n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le gobelin. Le blondinet regarda la jeune femme quitter sa chambre, avec un léger sourire. Il était tout de même content qu'elle soit venue le voir même si… il avait l'impression qu'il n'en était pas aussi heureux qu'un homme amoureux devrait l'être… . Le futur roi voulait voir son ami, Merlin. Il voulait qu'il vienne. Plus que Guenièvre, c'était le brun aux yeux saphir qu'il voulait voir. Malheureusement, étant pourchassé par tous, il n'y avait que peu de risque que son serviteur vienne. Le danger pour lui était bien trop grand.

De son côté, la servante venait de raconter la nouvelle blague du gobelin au sorcier. Et en apprenant que son cher prince avait des caractéristiques d'âne, Merlin n'avait pu retenir un fou rire. Même si la créature était assez gênante, on ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir un certain humour. Mais juste les descriptions de son amie ne lui suffisaient pas. Le brun voulait voir son aîné dans cette mauvaise position. Mais en connaissant son prince, s'il met un pied dans la chambre, ce dernier lui donnera des corvées… quoique… Ayant désormais que la possibilité de braire, Arthur était dans l'incapacité de lui donner un quelconque ordre. Un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage d'ange. Mais Guenièvre le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu as trouvé une solution ?

Et cela suffit à Merlin pour reprendre son sérieux. Bien que dans sa tête, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

\- Je crois que oui. Si le corps qui l'héberge meurt, le gobelin meurt avec lui. Alors… si Gaius est mourant… Le gobelin sera forcé de l'abandonné.

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux amis élaborèrent le plan. Ils devront empoisonner le médecin pour forcer la créature à quitter le corps du vieil homme. Pour la bonne marche de leur plan, il faudra aussi emprisonner le gobelin dans une boîte spéciale. Et Merlin se dépêcha de s'en procurer une. Les deux servant se rejoignirent chez le médecin et mirent en action le plan. Ils capturèrent la créature et donnèrent l'antidote à Gaius. Seulement, ils ne ramenèrent pas immédiatement le gobelin à Uther pour prouver les dires de Merlin. Il fallait en premier lieu que le médecin reprenne des forces et que le jeune sorcier brise les diverses enchantements. En commençant par les oreilles d'âne du Prince.

Merlin décida donc d'aller voir Arthur. Il ne voulait pas manquer de voir son maître dans cette posture. Le jeune brun traversa les couloirs, faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes. Il était encore recherché après tout. Le sorcier entra dans la chambre du prince, sans s'annoncer et trouva son blond de prince assit, au pied du lit. Il se cachait. Ne savait-on jamais si qui que ce soit entrait dans la pièce spacieuse. Le brun dut se retenir de rire en voyant son supérieur avec des oreilles d'âne. Il était impatient d'entendre sa si merveilleuse voix. Le sorcier s'approcha d'Arthur.

\- Arthur ?

Le prince tourna la tête vers le brunet et se mit à parler… enfin, à braire dans son cas. Bien entendu, le sorcier ne comprit rien des plaintes du blond. Merlin était absolument certain que son aîné se plaignait… il ne savait faire ça alors… La situation était très comique pour le cadet. C'était un spectacle très agréable de voir son prince ainsi. Mais d'un coup, Arthur cessa ses cris et se mit à rougir légèrement, en resserrant ses cuisses et mettant sa main entre ses jambes. Que se passait-il encore ? se demandait le sorcier. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille s'installait sur les joues de son souverain… sa réaction était plus qu'étrange. Il semblait gêné…

En effet, Arthur était embarrassé mais pas que cela. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit directement à l'arrivé de son serviteur. Mais maintenant il le ressentait pleinement. En regardant son idiot préféré, le prince avait sentit une délicieuse odeur venir lui chatouiller les narines. Et quelque chose venant de Merlin avait donné une sensation étrange à son corps. A son âme. Son corps s'était mis à chauffer et une envie subite l'avait pris. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douleur à son bas-ventre. Une douleur qu'il connaissait très bien. Il avait une érection. Juste en regardant son brun. Et pas une petite, il le sentait. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que la taille de son sexe avait augmentée. Aussi bien en longueur qu'en largueur. Le blond espérait tout de même de ne pas être arrivé à la même taille d'un vrai âne. Ça serait d'autant plus embarrassant si cela était le cas.

Se demandant ce qu'il arrivait de plus à son prince, le sorcier s'approcha d'autant plus près pour le relever. Mais dès son approche, l'homme blond poussa un couinement. Il ne voulait pas que son ami sache. Il ne souhaitait pas que le brun remarque la réaction de son corps. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas discret. Mais Merlin n'eut que faire de ses couinements et releva son aîné mais se figea soudainement. Le magicien avait laissé son regard glisser le long du corps de son maître pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres soucis. Mais il s'était figé en voyant l'érection plutôt…. Même très conséquente.

\- Sire ? votre…

\- Hannnhaaaa hannnnhaaaa….

L'humanoïde âne venait de couper son serviteur. Il ne voulait pas que son ami en dise plus. C'était suffisant embarrassant qu'il le voit ainsi. Merlin ne devait pas savoir non plus la raison de son état d'excitation. Mais en voyant le regard insistant du brun, le futur roi fut pris d'envie. Le jeune homme avait la soudaine envie de jeter son servant sur son lit, d'arracher tout ses vêtements et de le prendre violemment. Mais une autre pensée vint à la suite, celle de son brun d'ami à quatre pattes et lui le prenant par derrière avec forces. Ou encore son servant à genou entrain de le contenter de sa bouche. Ces possibilités venaient de lui chauffer le corps. Il ne pouvait plus que penser aux positions qu'il ferait prendre à Merlin pour se satisfaire et au plaisir qu'il prendrait à le posséder, à le pilonner comme un animal en rut. Et c'était ce qu'il était à présent… un animal en rut. Et le pire était que cette pensée lui plaisait. Il ne pensait plus qu'au sexe et à baiser son meilleur ami. Il ne le laisserait pas partir sans lui avoir passé dessus plusieurs fois. Il le savait. Plusieurs fois…. Cette pensée lui donna davantage envie de prendre Merlin et de l'entendre hurler de plaisir, son prénom et même son titre honorifique. Juste imaginer sa voix gémir des « maître » lui faisait encore plus perdre le contrôle. Parce qu'il allait effectivement être son maître, maître de son plaisir. Il aura définitivement son cadet. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

En voyant le regard lubrique de son prince posé sur lui, le sorcier comprit rapidement. Arthur était mi-humain, mi-animal. Et là, il semblait être en rut. Pour une quelconque raison, Merlin sut que c'était sa présence qui avait réveillé les instincts primaires et animaux chez son souverain. Et non Guenièvre. Normalement, le futur roi ne devait-il pas être fou de la servante ? Pour le coup, le brun en doutait fortement. Car c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans la ligne de mire d'Arthur. C'était lui que ce dernier avait envie de prendre. Pas la femme. Merlin appréhendait franchement. Oui, il aimait beaucoup Arthur. Plus qu'il ne l'avouerait mais le laisser le posséder peut avoir beaucoup de conséquences désagréable. Comme une distance avec le blond. Merlin ne doutait pas que si le prince lui faisait l'amour comme il semble en avoir envie, alors celui-ci lui en voudra d'avoir cédé. Alors, le brun opta pour un replie stratégique. Il recula imperceptiblement, espérant pouvoir s'échapper. Le sorcier n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa virginité de cette façon. Ni de se faire prendre par un âne humanoïde. Car il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait s'il se laissait faire. Après tout, il semblerait que le blondinet soit particulièrement bien monté… et cela était dû à sa demi-transformation.

Arthur voyait son brunet reculer. Il comprit rapidement. Merlin essayait de s'enfuir. Il en était hors de question. Alors, avant que son serviteur ne puisse f aire encore un pas en direction de la sortie, le prince se précipita sur le brun et le plaqua avec force contre un mur. Aussitôt, il ravit les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme. Il appuya son bassin contre celui plus frêle du brun et se frotta contre lui. Il voulait l'exciter, lui donner envie. Le blond avait bien l'intention de faire perdre la tête à son ami. Et ses actions payèrent. Le brun commençait à durcir. Et ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte rouge. Cette vision enflammait les sens du futur souverain. Mais malgré qu'il soit en érection, Merlin continuait à se débattre légèrement. Il essayait de repousser son maître. En vain. Ce dernier avait une force musculaire plus importante. Et au fond de lui, le sorcier savait que la situation le tentait. Il essayait de se convaincre du contraire mais, il avait envie de laisser Arthur lui faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et au final, sa raison dût abdiquer. Et l'abandon de résistance du brun ravit le blond. Il embrassa fiévreusement le brun. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Le baiser se faisait plus langoureux et les mains du prince se firent baladeuses. Elles se posèrent d'abord sur les hanches fines du sorcier avant de remonter doucement la tunique. Mais la ceinture fut une gêne. Qu'Arthur s'empressa de faire disparaître. Ses mains repassèrent sous la tunique bleue et commença doucement à caresser la peau douce et pâle. Ses hanches continuèrent de remuer, faisant des frictions contre le bassin de Merlin. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Les mouvements étaient si agréables. Les doigts du blond venaient de trouver ses tétons et les pinçaient. D'abord doucement puis avec un peu plus de force. Ils se firent tellement taquinés ainsi que les deux bouts de chair devinrent rapidement dur. Un feu ardent avait pris place dans le corps du brun. Ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires. Et il ne put lui-même retenir ses gestes.

Il passa doucement ses mains sur le torse large de son prince et lui retira sa veste et sa tunique bleutée. Et cela dans un temps record. Être le valet du prince avait quelques avantages. Et ses mains chaudes se posèrent directement sur le torse de son futur amant. Merlin fit glisser ses mains dans de douces caresses avant que ses doigts taquins vinrent faire rouler les tétons déjà durcit. Mais en faisant cela, le sorcier ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de réveiller le côté bestial de l'animal qui sommeillait en Arthur. Exciter un homme ayant des caractéristiques animal faisait disparaître tout le contrôle dont pouvait faire preuve l'homme. Désormais, son envie de posséder brutalement l'autre domina le côté doux et humain. Tanpis pour le cul du sorcier. Il aura un peu mal pendant une petite période.

En effet, une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans les yeux du prince. Il accéléra donc la cadence. Ses hanches se décollèrent brusquement de Merlin et ses mains vinrent littéralement arracher le pantalon et les baies que portait le brun connurent le même sort. Il retira à la hâte ses propres vêtements et il se recolla contre le sorcier. Il frotta avec plus d'empressement leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son entre-jambe avait en effet grandi et grossi. Grâce à la transformation. Il allait réellement être la cause des problèmes de motricités de son serviteur. Cette constatation le ravissait étrangement. Ses mains, qui avaient aussi débarrassé aussi le corps pâle de la tunique, explorèrent le corps fin et cherchant tout les points sensibles pour en abuser. Le prince en trouva assez facilement et au vu des gémissements poussé par le soumis, aucun doute qu'il était entrain de devenir dingue. La bouche du blond embrassa celle de Merlin avant de la quitter pour aller se loger dans le cou tentateur et d'y apposer sa trace. Sa marque. Ce docile était à lui.

Mais son corps voulait plus. Il voulait s'enfoncer dans la chaleur serré du sorcier. Le corps de ce dernier ne faisait que l'attirer dans cette envie. Le jeune blond avait l'impression que le corps de l'autre lui envoyait des signaux. Il voulait être possédé, il en était sûr. Alors, Arthur ne put résister à cet appel. Il attrapa violemment le bras du brunet et le jeta violement dans le lit royal, s'attirant un léger cri de surprise. Il le mit sur le ventre et prit place au dessus du corps frêle. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses hanches et levèrent le corps soumis sous lui. Le blondinet frotta la pointe de sa verge tendue contre le trou et le fit languir. Le jeune prince aurait voulu s'enfoncer violemment mais il savait que l'antre qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre n'avait pas encore connu la présence d'un membre. Il le savait, l'homme sous lui était vierge. Le prince ne chercha pourtant pas à le préparer, ni à se lubrifier. La raison ? Toute simple. Son serviteur avait essayé de s'enfuir, de le repousser et avait ensuite cherché à l'exciter. Ce qu'il avait très bien réussit. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il en paye les conséquences.

Mais là, le prince ne voulut plus attendre. Il le voulait. Alors, sans attendre, Arthur s'enfonça dans l'antre inviolé. Et le sorcier poussa un cri de douleur. Il avait très mal et se sentait comme déchiré. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le blond qui continua sa progression dans le corps si serré et étroit de son servant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde qu'il cessa de bouger. Il attendit ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à remuer les hanches. Au début, seul des cris de douleurs sortaient de la bouche de Merlin mais ensuite, la douleur se mélangeait au plaisir. Mais au final, sa douleur changea complètement en plaisir. Les coups de butoirs avaient pris de la vitesse, de la puissance. Le jeune Pendragon devenait de plus en plus violent. De plus en plus sauvage. Des gémissements d'âne sortaient de sa bouche. Mais au bout d'un moment, les cris d'ânes cessèrent pour redevenir la véritable voix d'homme du prince. Il prenait un réel plaisir à pilonner le corps sous lui. Il soumettait son serviteur et cela l'excitait comme jamais. Et le blond décida à accélérer. Il avait envie de le faire crier davantage, sa voix gémissante et hurlante lui donnait envie d'être plus violent. De détruire complètement la vertu restante du brun. Alors, ses coups de hanches prirent de l'ampleur, de la vitesse. Il donnait des coups de reins pouvant lui déboîter le coccyx.

Mais Arthur sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il allait venir. Mais le Pendragon voulait que son amant vienne avant lui. Qu'il lui montre le fruit du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Alors, il glissa sa main et attrapa le sexe palpitant du sorcier. Il lui infligea des mouvements aussi puissants que ses coups de butoir. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Merlin pour s'arque bouter et poussait un hurlement de plaisir très sonore en éjaculant dans la main du grand blond. Le resserrement violent que venait de provoquer l'orgasme eut raison de la résistance du dominant qui poussa un râle rauque et se vida dans l'antre étroit. Il reprit doucement sa respiration avant de retirer en douceur de l'intimité rougit, laissant écouler sa semence hors du trou et se laissa tomber sur le jeune sorcier.

Mais rapidement, le corps du prince réclama une nouvelle étreinte. Il voulait encore prendre et remplir le corps frêle de Merlin. Il attrapa le servant, le retourna et vint prendre ses lèvres avec envie. Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit durant. Les deux hommes firent un certain nombre de positions. A quatre pattes, debout, contre un mur et le sorcier brun prodigua une fellation des plus délicieuses à son souverain. Au cours de leurs relations sexuelles, les attributs animaliers d'Arthur disparaissaient. Mais lorsque le futur roi s'endormit, le sorcier lui jeta un sort pour qu'elles ne puissent réapparaître. Car le sorcier de la prophétie avait deviné que les caractéristiques allaient revenir à chaque période de rut chez les ânes. Merlin remit en état ses habits et quitta silencieusement et avec beaucoup de difficulté la chambre, non sans avoir recouvert le corps musclé et athlétique de son aîné d'une couverture bien chaude. Le jeune magicien ne savait pas comment réagirait le blond à son réveil. Alors, le brun anticipa en quittant la chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après qu'il ait quitté la chambre que le serviteur arriva dans la tanière du médecin du royaume. Gaïus était déjà levé et attendait son disciple. Celui-ci commença à vouloir poser ses fesses sur la chaise mais il se releva rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir. Le médecin ricana doucement, ayant compris la raison de ce souci. Il donna une potion anti-douleur à Merlin et entreprit de lui expliquer certaines choses.

\- Merlin. Le gobelin avait lancé à Arthur un sort assez ancien qui donnait à un être humain les caractéristiques d'un animal. Seulement, les attributs n'apparaissent que lors des périodes de rut, de séduction et d'accouplement. Un animal choisit son partenaire par rapport à certains critères comme à l'odeur, au niveau de soumission ou domination. Mais un humain ayant reçu les particularités d'un animal choisira la personne qu'il possédera grâce à l'odeur particulière de son compagnon. Il faut que l'humain ait des sentiments très forts pour l'être choisi. Il voudra faire sien uniquement la personne qu'il aime. Et c'est le cas pour notre prince. C'est pourquoi, j'ai déconseillé à Guenièvre d'aller voir Arthur. Mais elle m'a dit être déjà allé le voir. Donc, je suppose que les vrais sentiments d'Arthur ne sont pas comme on le croyait.

Le vieux sorcier lança un regard perçant à Merlin. Celui-ci rougit. Lui aussi avait comprit que son maître devait l'aimer bien plus que n'importe qui. Mais il restait à voir si le prince refusera et niera ce qu'il s'était passé et ses vrais sentiments ou qu'il acceptera son amour pour le sorcier. Mais ce dernier savait que si le futur roi choisissait de faire face à la réalité, donc de l'aimer, alors, le magicien devra se révéler. Il était hors de question pour le brunet de commencer une relation amoureuse par des mensonges.

Et Merlin se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il demanda, avant de monter, à Gaïus d'envoyer quelqu'un préparer le prince à sa place. Mais le vieil homme lui répondit qu'il n'irait pas le demander puisque le brun était toujours recherché et que de ce fait, quelqu'un le remplaçait déjà. Le sorcier hocha la tête et alla dormir un peu. Il était épuisé. Le brun ne put dormir que deux heures. Il fut réveillé par Gaïus. Ils devaient amener la boîte contenant le gobelin au roi, Uther et innocenter le serviteur personnel du prince.

L'entretien se passa bien. Merlin fut complètement innocenté et la boîte métallique fut rangée dans un endroit où nul n'irait. Après ceci, Arthur convoqua son ami et serviteur dans sa chambre. Ils avaient à parler de leur relation. Le prince voulut mettre les choses aux claires. Il aimait Merlin, c'était vrai mais, avant de commencer à se fréquenter de cette manière, il voulait que le brun lui dise son secret. Arthur n'était pas bête et savait que son serviteur lui cachait certaines choses et cela semblait lui peser sur les épaules. Alors, il voulait maintenant tout savoir.

Mais acceptera-t-il son secret ? Et surtout, l'aiderait-il à le porter, ce poids ? Ou le rejettera-t-il ?

L'avenir était encore incertain.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu~


End file.
